Perfect the way you are
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: In celebration to Levi's birthday 25.12. another new Levi x Hanji fic from me. Levi a in his early 30s popular singer is standing between the decision to go after his career or the one person he releases he is falling for and did so much for him over the years, his manager Hanji Zoe. PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS SONG IN CHAPTER 3! Dead by April - Perfect the way you are Acoustic version!
1. Chapter 1

Making his way through the busy city streets, a raven haired man pulled his dark green coat closer together while pulling his grey scarf more up to bury his head deeper into it as well. It was a cold winter day, soon was Christmas. Passing a certain shop the man glanced shortly into the shop window and at the moving tv screen showing Levi Ackerman, most popular singer in the whole world at the very moment, singing one of his newest hits and promoting his new single. A bunch of girls were standing in front of the shop window and staring at the screen, talking eagerly and making a dreamy face upon looking at their idol Levi Ackerman.  
Sighing the man quickened his pace to reach his destination. Unlocking his red sports car in front of his sight he opened the driver seat door and climbed inside. He took a seat and closed his door. As soon as his door was locked he pulled his scarf down and revealed his handsome face. The raven haired was about to turn the engine on as his phone rang inside his jacket pockets. Growling he picked his phone up and held it up to his ear, only to be greeted instantly by a loud screeching woman voice.

"Levi Ackerman where are you!? The meeting with your agency is in 10minutes! And afterwards you have an appointment with a company that wants to use you to promote their razors. And after this you have to go to the studio to-"

"I know all of this shitty glasses. I was taking a walk outside. I am at the agency in 5minutes, just wanted to drive there and start my car if not for a certain brown haired manager stopping me."

His teasing tone made the woman on the other line groan in defeat. "Fine. I trust you. I will see you there."

She was about to hang up but Levi quickly stopped her.

"Wait, you already know what these bastards at the agency want?"

"These 'bastards' how you lovely call tour bosses and which pay you... I don't know what they want. I just arrived there myself and got told to wait and asked where you were."

"I see. In about 5minutes then."

Hanging up Levi finally started driving to reach the Sina Music Agency.

* * *

"Say again?"

Levi sat in the leather seat in front of his bosses the CEO's of the Sina Music Agency. Hanji his manager sat next to him on the other leather seat as shocked as him looking, full of disbelief and confusion.

"Mr. Ackerman, Miss Zoe we are aware our pop star idol is the most popular celebrity on the world right now but for how long? Should we not aim for even more?" Leaning forward on his seat a little the about in his mid 50s CEO in his black business suit continued to speak after his dramatic pause. "We want to create a few fake news to keep Levi Ackerman the idol in the top news. We want you to start dating someone and have fallen in love with her or him."

The word 'him' got Levi repulsive and he gritted his teeth while feeling a vain on his forehead about to pop. He was aware he was still single and his last relationship was years ago. Now he was in his early 30s and still alone with no children either however this didn't mean he is swinging this way now.

"I'm not into males so excuse me if I may ask what my private business has anything to do with me being a singer."

Levi growled, glaring daggers at his bosses until he felt a hand gently placed on his left leg. Looking to the side he noticed his manager had placed her hand on him to tell him to keep calm. Her eyes were looking straight ahead never leaving the Ceo's out of her sight, her face showing displeasure as well.

"I would like to know the same. His contract is signed for him to sing not to act to be in a relationship. With who you would even want to do this act. I bet there is no candi-"

"Oh we have already made arrangements and the perfect lover for Levi Ackerman. Please come in now."

Interrupting Hanji the main Ceo pointed at the door behind them. Turning around Levi and Hanji watched the bid double wooden doors getting opened and a petite but pretty woman with short ginger hair stepped inside. She was smiling all the time as she made her way up to them, her red summer dress flowing elegantly while she moved.

"Let me introduce you. Petra Ral the famous actress accepted our offer already so you both will become more popular and well known in the whole world. And it is all so easy. You two just have to play the perfect couple for a little while."

While everything got explained Petra reached her hand out to Levi to shake it, smiling kindly at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Levi Ackerman. I have heard all of your songs."

Levi eyed her hand before he reluctantly took.

"I see. Can't say I saw many of your films or if any at all. I am not really the movie type."

"Oh..." her smile faded a bit but only for a split second before she put on her smile again. The perfect actress after all.

Hanji listened to everything she got told and let it rung through her head.  
"And than? You said for a little while. What is a "little while"?

The man across from them smirked. "Only until the their romance is at their peak. A break up will be announced and both of you can go separate ways. No harm done and who knows? Maybe some real love will blossom? I mean just look at you both, Levi found someone which is his height isn't this already a nice reason to tell the media how this romance started?

Levi rolled his eyes.  
In the end they had no chance to disobey. These people still were hiring him and he was in a contract with the Agency.  
Hanji didn't like it either but because Levi resigned and accepted the offer as long as he did not have to sleep with Petra or anything else beyond that.

In the end Hanji had no idea how much she would hate this fake relationship act Levi signed himself up to.

Due to this Levi and Petra were seeing each other a lot. To be seen outside on purpose and paparazzi spotting them being on a 'date'.

Sitting at her desk she tapped with her finger on her notebook. Her mind wandered Always to Levi along with her eyes to her phone on the desk next to her notebook.  
Seeing it light up along with a familiar sound she quickly grabbed it. A grin played over her lips seeing the familiar Levi 'clean freak' name on it.

"Sorry Hanji, I will arrive later to our meeting. This date with Petra and me is longer than usual going. I have to drive her home they said to be a proper boyfriend."

Hanji frowned as she read the message.  
She quickly replied to it and sighed. Her mood being down again. The last two weeks since this whole Petra and Levi thing had started she saw Levi less and less. She always guessed they had a close friendship and spend a lot of time together at work and after work as well. But now because Levi found someone else even if it was fake she released how depending she was on.  
She missed him.

Three days later, rehearsal for Levi's concert, 'strongest human alive' live tour. Hanji being his manager was busy since early morning overseeing all the construction work, commanding people around, talking with higher ups over the last planning steps.  
Her mind stopped as soon as she heard the microphone turn on and music began playing, a familiar voice singing with his deep voice.  
Looking from the back to the stage she saw his back standing in the middle, singing one of his popular songs 'wings of freedom'.  
A smile graced her lips watching him go. It reminded her how she ended up becoming his manager in the first place. It all started with this song. Both were in the same junior high and high school. Hanji had forced him to form a band with her, Levi as singer and Hanji was on the bass with another friend of them called Mike at the drums. Levi had written in young age the song 'Wings of freedom' already. Levi has left her going overboard after his mother died and his uncle Kenny Ackerman took custody over him. He became famous singer there in USA and returned back to Japan years later to his roots to even become famous in Asia... and now he was known idol in the whole wide world, touring over the whole world. Hanji applied to become his manager as she saw Levi was looking for one. Levi told her as soon as he read her name on her papers he decided on her and ever since than for many years by now they were together, manager and idol, best friends...

As Levi was finished and the song ended, Hanji stepped up to the stage and clapped loudly enough for the raven to notice her and turn his head around.

"My star singing as great as ever. I never get tired of hearing this song."

The brunette chuckled seeing him look with the same bored look at her.

"You have heard this song countless of times, shitty glasses. Stop the flattery, I wasn't even singing fully serious now. I hope you have everything under control. The tour starts soon and we are still in chaos if I look around."

Tossing him a water bottle Hanji grinned, knowing he needed a drink.  
"Don't worry all is under control. Moblit and co are all telling me they will be finished with construction work in time."

"Moblit the construction worker I see." Levi muttered.

He knew the guy. The same company was always hired to built their stages and install all of the equipment. This Moblit Berner worker was since years trying to get closer to Hanji. Everyone noticed it besides the person Moblit had a crush on, Hanji Zoe herself.  
To add Levi didn't really like the guy much.

Amused Hanji walked up to Levi and showed him her tablet. "Here look for yourself. I have all under control. I am your manager which never did anything wrong, correct? Or was there ever a day I did disappoint you?"

Grunting Levi let her put her arm around him to pull him closer in a friendly manner while he looked down at the tablet she was holding out to him. They were discussing more about the upcoming concert as a familiar woman voice called out to Levi. Looking up Levi saw Petra as cute as ever making her way up to them.

"Levi! I came to visit you. I made you some lunch even~"

"Petra... this was not needed."

Feeling Levi leave her side and walking up to Petra down the stage was like a pang in Hanji's heart. It surprised her how she almost wanted to reach out to Levi and grab his arm with her hand to prevent him from going. In the end she retreated her hand and let her arm fall down to the side of her body again.  
Watching how they talked over something unknown to Hanji, she couldn't see them anymore. Averting her eyes Hanji quickly turned around and walked away fast.  
This was getting stupid. Those feelings were so stupid. She shouldn't feel this way.  
This was fake. A fake relationship so why was this affecting her so much? Levi didn't love Petra did he?

Observing the whole scene was a tall light brown haired male. He watched the short new couple of Levi and Petra as well before his eyes wandered to the direction the brunette manager had disappeared to.

Levi and Petra the new lovely dovey couple was all over the news lately. The famous Levi Ackerman found his true love in the petite but beautiful actress Petra Ral.  
It was love at first sight the news said as they met at a party from some friends they both had not long ago. Being shorter as Levi seemed to be a match in heaven. At least this is what the news said.

Excusing himself Moblit put his tools away and wiped his hands clean on his pants legs before get up from his kneeling position to go after the brunette.

"Miss Hanji?"

Opening the door he had seen her left to he found the woman sit on the ground, slided down with her body against the concrete wall in the middle of the cold corridor from the backstage area of the building. No one was there besides her. No one to see her in this state with her knees pulled up against her chest and her head hiding on her knees.  
Hanji didn't notice as Moblit approached her until he sat down right next to her on the floor.

"Go away..."

"I won't not until you tell me what is wrong Miss Hanji." Moblit said with such an absolute voice which made Hanji look up at him with her miserable expression on her face.

"It's none of your business Moblit. Don't you have some work to do? Besides why would care about my personal private problems..."

"Because I care about you!" He suddenly blurred out.

His cheeks were a light shade of pink now waiting for any reaction from her side. Hanji's eyes were wide open starring at Moblit in surprise.  
Her mouth gaped open to say something but Moblit was faster.

"If-if you want after work... I would like to invite you to a small dinner? Just as friends! And you can tell me there was is wrong."  
His shy stammering voice was a little cute Hanji had to admit. Thinking about it, it might be not such a bad idea. Just as friends of course. But it would distract her from her Levi and Petra or she had someone to listen to her problems at least.

"Fine, later dinner? I know a great small restaurant. They serve the best pasta there and have some good wine too."

Her light smile made Moblit's heart skip a beat or two and he quickly nodded, eager for his work to be over now. He finally made it. He had a date with Hanji Zoe!

* * *

What did he miss?  
This was the question which was still lingering inside Levi's mind ever since his grey blue eyes have spotted a certain brunette sitting at a table along with the tall construction worker, eating pasta together.

"Something on your mind Levi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Levi turned his attention back to his date. His fake lover Petra. To keep on going for the media this fake relationship Petra visited Levi at his work place today and asked him to go out eating with her.  
Agreeing to it Levi took her to the best and closest restaurant he knew.  
All thanks to Hanji which had dragged him once here after he got a big song hit to celebrate being first place in the charts again.  
And now he was here with Petra while Hanji was with a stupid construction worker... Moblit Berner here.

"It's nothing. I just didn't know someone else would decide to eat today at this restaurant. Let's continue eating our paste before it gets cold."

Having said this Levi put another fork full with pasta into his mouth.  
Hanji could do whatever she wanted.  
Even if she had a bad taste in man if she decides to date someone as this guy.

"So in short this whole relationship with Levi and Petra is upsetting you whenever you see them together?" Moblit asked after he had listened to his date's rant for a long while now.

"No! I am not upset! Well maybe I am but it is just we are best friends since junior high! I became his manager and we were almost always together... and and now he is not even looking at the almost anymore... always Petra takes him away from me. I cannot even be friends with him anymore. She is too possessive! This is not good for Levi!"

Hanji whined before she took another sip from her glass of wine.  
Emptying her wine glass again she grabbed the bottle on the table to refill it again.

"Miss Hanji uhm don't you think you have drank enough already?"

His words earned Moblit just a glare from Hanji across from him. They have finished eating their pasta for a while now and all they did was talk and Hanji was emptying one red wine glass after another.

"I'm drinking as much as I want! I'm an adult and stop calling me Miss Hanji. I told you Hanji is fine, Moblit."

"Hahaha... sorry but keep your voice down a little Hanji..." Moblit stammered. "Don't you think you are a bit possessive too? I mean you two are just friends you say and so eventually Levi would have a relationship or create his own family... You have to accept he will not be around you always. Maybe having a relationship yourself would help-"

"Would help her not in the slightest and especially not in the drunk state she is in."  
A deep familiar threatening voice appeared behind Moblit. Turning slowly around to be able to look over his shoulder's Moblit felt like his body turned ice cold upon seeing Levi.

"Ah! LEVI!" Hanji said and pointed an accused finger on him as well.

"Tsk. Don't be so loud shitty glasses."  
The deadly aura surrounding Levi seemed to have no affect on Hanji as he walked past Moblit around the table and up to her. His arms were crossed over his chest while starring down on her. "It's time for you to go home. No more wine for you."

"Ehh? But I didn't finish my glass yet-HEY!"  
Hanji complained as Levi snatched the glass from her grip and emptied it himself instead. Pulling her up by her arm Levi slung an arm around her waist in case she would loose balance in her drunken state she was in. She yelped in response and crashed into his chest from him suddenly spinning her around to follow him.

"You had enough. Your date I assume will pay for your food, right?"  
Levi asked, his eyes leaving however no room for arguments as they bore into Moblit's skull.

"Y-yes I will cover for everything.. I was the one inviting her out... but Mr. Levi I can drive her home too- I planned to drive her home because she drank alcohol and-"

"Do you even know where she is living Mr. construction worker?"  
Seeing Moblit shake his head Levi smirked a tiny bit.  
"See? That's why I will take care of this mess here. If you were a good date you would have stopped her from drowning herself so full with wine in the first place."

Levi wanted to say more but Hanji pushed against his chest and struggled to get free from his grasp interrupted him.

"Stop being mean to Moblit! He only listened to my problems! What about Petra? Weren't you here with her I bet on a date?"

The way she spat the words out over Petra made Levi's eyebrow furrow together. He could almost swear she sounded jealous.

"I called a taxi for her and send her home. And now I will drag your ass back home too."

Hanji protested but Levi was way stronger just dragging her with him outside the restaurant. He was glad as she gave up her struggling and just followed him to his car in the end, even leaning more against him for support.  
Helping her into the passenger seat he buckled her up since she seemed to be too tired to do herself.

"Seriously, what trouble you think you would be in if I weren't around? You are my manager not the other way around."

But he got no reply because Hanji had already fallen asleep in his car seat pretty much, the alcohol having knocked her out completely now.  
Sighing Levi got the driver seat and turned on his car, driving off to her home in silence.  
The whole ride was quiet until they arrived in front of her apartment.

"Hey Hanji wake up we are here. You need to get up.."  
Shaking her by her shoulders lightly Levi watched her stir im her sleep and crumble, mumbling something not understandable for him until she had this stupid grin on her face again, dreaming over something he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.  
"Hey don't drool on my car seat."

This time his his voice woke her up and her eyes fluttered open. Staring at him with her brown orbs her face lit up instantly.

"Levi! Is morning already?"

"No but we are at home and you need to sleep. Come out I will help you stand and walk."

Hanji giggled all the while until they reached the elevator they needed to take until they would reach her apartment doors.  
Stepping inside the elevator Hanji surprised Levi quite a bit. As soon as the elevator doors were closed Hanji pressed her body against his chest.

"Levi I have a question... why are you doing this?"

"Do what?" Grabbing her by her shoulders he tried to get some distance between them but Hanji merely pushed herself stronger against him, slinging arms around his neck now. "Should this not be my question rather? What are YOU doing?"

"I'm drunk... so... I might do something stupid. Levi... I hate it..."

"Hate what?"

Feeling her fingers gripping onto the back of his shirt tightly now followed by her silence Levi knew she didn't wanted to talk for some reason about it. Her face was buried deeper into his chest.  
The silence was almost killing Levi, feeling this weird embarrassment filling his body. His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the elevator reaching it's destination snapped him back to reality.  
The elevator doors opened and Levi had hoped this would make Hanji move away from him but nothing of the sort happened.

"We are here.. Hanji move please..."

"Already?" Disappointed sounding she at least moved a little away from him. Levi was glad she didn't fall asleep on him. Helping her walk they went down the corridor until they reached the room door 42.  
Eyeing her expectantly Hanji needed a moment until she released what he wanted.

"Ohh the key! In my bag!" Rummaging through her black shoulder bag she fished her keys out which Levi instantly snatched out of her grasps to unlock her door himself.  
It wasn't the first time Levi had stepped into her place so he knew where he had to go to get Hanji into bed fast.  
Pushing the door open he dragged Hanji inside and closed the door behind them. Everything was dark inside the apartment but it was fine. The windows gave him enough light to maneuver her through the hallway and into her bedroom to the right side.  
As soon as they reached her big double bed Hanji plopped down like a thrown away sack. Levi grunted seeing her not move an inch just lie there with her red cheeks from the alcohol and her quiet giggles while she snuggled her pillow as if it were a teddy bear.

"At least change your clothes before you go to sleep." Levi crumbled as he watched her with his arms on his hips.

"Too tireeeed. Undress me!"

Rolling his eyes Levi sighed and approached her. She showed zero resistance as he began taking away her black bag before he turned her around to her back to be able to pull off her shoes along with her socks.

"I hope you are wearing underwear." Levi said jokingly.  
Unknown to him a drunk Hanji would take anything seriously.

"Of course look I will prove it!"

Looking up Levi's eyes went wide watching her beginning unbutton her yellow blouse and revealing a black to him. She was looking proudly at him and had this victorious smirk displayed on her face. It was ridiculous but kinda cute too.  
Releasing his thoughts Levi wanted to mentally slap himself and shook his head.  
Getting it over with Levi opened her belt and pulled her pants off until she was fully down to only wear her underwear now.

Placing all of her clothes neatly away on the chair next to her desk in the room Levi was about to do the last step and that was open her ponytail and free her hair and take her glasses away from her face to make sure she would go to sleep now.  
She went unusual quiet the whole time even as he freed her brown hair from her ponytail she didn't object or as he took her glasses carefully off from her face and placing it on her bedside table.

"Well... I will take my leave now if you don't need anything else. Sleep and get that alcohol out of your system. I need my manager in top sharp to make my tour a success, remember? Goodnight."

Turning around Levi took a step away from her bed only to be halted by a hand grabbing onto his arm sleeve of his black jacket he was wearing.

"Don't go yet..."

"Hanji..."

"Please.. stay.."

Her pleading voice was enough to make any back hair of Levi go up and make his body shudder. This foreign feeling spread again in his whole body, in the end making him turn around to face her only to regret it a moment later.

Looking at those brown eyes in a mix of hope and pain for some reason, searching his face for some answer he didn't know what she wanted from him, right now.

"Stay..."

Again those words which practically lured him inside now. Hanji pulled him a bit more and his body reacted almost on it's own, climbing into bed on top of her.

"What are you trying to do, Hanji?"

Reaching out Hanji placed her hands on his cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs while Levi did nothing but still waited for some answers.. even if the display below him was more than tempting he had to admit.

"Is what you have with Petra real?"

"Why are you asking this now? It's what the Higher ups decided on, you know that. A fake relationship, remember?" Levi had to roll his eyes just thinking about this. "Besides she is not my type if this makes you feel better. I don't like it either to trick my fans but what can we do-"

"Than It doesn't matter if I do this...even if just for today... since I am drunk."

Levi froze mid sentence having Hanji's lips pressed onto his as she pulled him down to her level.  
Like his switch got flipped over, his last will to fight back to alluring urge to kiss her back and indulge into her body just like she begged him to do Levi let himself get dragged down to whatever would happen now this very night.  
His clothes were gone not long after and only Hanji's moans and Levi grunts were heard inside the dark bedroom.

* * *

Waking up from the annoying sound of his phone ringing in the distant Levi groaned. He was still tired. Let him sleep goddamn it for once. For once he had no trouble sleeping and his insomnia seemed to be less of a pain in the ass and now his phone was going go to be the pain of his ass.

Opening his eyes Levi blinked, feeling his arm was pretty numb and something heavy was lying on top of it. Whatever it was, was pressed closely against his bare abs and Levi was even having his arm around whatever it was he was protectively hugging to himself.

Brown looks of hair was the first thing his eyes made out and as he pulled a bit away he saw the face of a snoring peacefully Hanji Zoe bare naked just like him right next to him.  
Damn it. He recalled the events from yesterday night just than and let out a groan. Turning to his back Levi stared up at the ceiling of the brunettes bedroom. Rubbing his temples with his free arm which was not crushed by a sleeping Hanji.  
His phone continued ringing relentlessly which annoyed Levi even more than the fact what he had done earlier, letting his lust take over and stop using his brain.  
Looking to the side right beside the bed were his pants. He was able to reach them and fish his phone out of them. The display showed the name 'Erwin Smith' which made Levi click his tongue before he picked up.

"What do you want so early in the morning eyebrow?"

The person on the other line seemed to be surprised at his answer before he replied.

"Early? It's 10am in the morning already Levi... did you sleep until now?"

Levi's eyes widen as he heard how late it is already. He never slept longer than 5AM. Unable to sleep more now he slept for 5whole hours more and would have done so even now if not for Erwin calling him.

"hhmngh... just 5more minutes..." Hanji suddenly mumbled in her sleep and stirring a little.

But in the end she only turned around and Levi could even free his arm in the process from her body weight. Even so she still searched for his body warmth and curled close up to him before going back into a deep slumber.

"Was this Hanji's voice just now? Did I interrupt something? Ok, I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up for breakfast but seeing you this busy I apologize for bothering you. But I want details at some point Levi."

"S-shut up Erwin!"  
Feeling red handed a blush creeped up onto Levi's Whole face. Climbing out of bed Levi collected his clothes in a hurry now.  
"I am not busy. Where are you? I will come just to punch your stupid grin off your big ass face."

Erwin merely chuckled on the other line feeling not scared in the slightest.

"I'm at Paradise Cafe at the moment. It serves the tea you like so I was assuming this might be a good place to talk with my old friend after we didn't saw each other for quite some time."

Gritting his teeth Levi took a short glance at the bed where Hanji was still sleeping and where she had somehow for unknown reason's to Levi have found his black jacket which was snuggling with now like some sleeping blanket.

He guessed he could leave his jacket here. The raven didn't wanted to wake her up. In fact he was glad she was not awake and he could avoid the threatening talk which was eventually coming.  
Disappearing into her bathroom Levi decided he would take a quick shower before going to Erwin.

"I'm there in about 30minutes Erwin."

Hanging up Levi disappeared into the shower. After the quick few minutes shower he wrote a quick note for Hanji to tell her he left already and she can give him his jacket back later. Placing the note down onto her bedside table next to her glasses, Levi took one last glance at her. He forced himself to retreat his hand away from her and not to move his fingers through her tempting brown hair.  
Shaking his head and his thoughts away he checked if he had everything and went out of her apartment, as quietly as possible closing the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The shorter and taller man sitting in silence across from each other even after they had ordered their breakfast. For Levi it was a cup of black tea only while the blond had a cup of coffee and a full plate with two croissants with jam.

"So Levi since you have gotten into a better mood thanks to the tea I ordered for you before you arrived to save my poor self from your fists... you want to tell me now what happened this morning?" Erwin asked curiosity filling his voice.

His blue eyes were staring down at Levi making the shorter one click his tongue and instead of answering he was sipping his tea calmly.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Chuckling Erwin pulled his phone out and started typing on it with his finger what made Levi raise his left eyebrow in confusion.

"If you won't tell me I guess I can just call Hanji and ask her, right?"

Levi's eyeballs almost fell out of his face Erwin thought. Never did he see the raven haired grey blueish eyes went as wide and his expression becoming such horrified as he practically launched forward across the table to snatch Erwin's phone out of his grasp.  
Erwin was faster and turned away, raising his arm triumphantly along with his flashing winning smile that played over his whole face.

"Don't. Call. Her. I. Give. Up."

Lowering his arm Erwin put his phone again away back into his breast pocket of his jacket.

"I'm all ears my friend."

Growling Levi put his elbows on the table and let out a defeated sigh.

"I fucked up last night. Me and Hanji... I think I ruined everything."

Seeing Levi's honest troubled expression made Erwin release how it truly affected him. His teasing expression turning serious.

"Because you two did spend the night together? Hanji didn't seemed like she minded what happened. She was peacefully sleeping next to you, right?" He asked.

"Erwin... she was drunk. It was probably all the alcohol yesterday. I don't know what happened with me." Levi bit his lip recalling yesterday. "I'm dating Petra officially still. I was forced to take her on a date and went to this restaurant Hanji and I often went together... there I saw her with this construction working bastard which was filling her up with wine..."

The way Levi growled and called this person made Erwin very amused. He had to hold himself back not to chuckle or say anything yet. All he did in the end was nod and waited for Levi to continue his story.

"I called a taxi for Petra and saved Hanji before something bad would have happened. I scowled her since this Moblit person only wanted into her pants but shitty glasses is just blind with things like this. He is hitting on her since a year at least by now. But he does a good job and his company for my concerts and tours. I cannot fire him in short. Anyway I drove shitty glasses home and because she is drunk she started mixing stuff up asking if I date Petra for real.. I told her this was all an act if she cannot remember anymore. At the end she initiated it and started it and I didn't refused her. You called in the morning Erwin and I left her place to come to you."

Finished with his long explanation Levi took a sip from his tea, feeling he didn't spoke this much since a long while.  
Erwin let all information think in and smiled down at Levi, feeling more than amused by all of us.

"Did it ever cross your mind that Hanji is jealous of Petra and the alcohol made her step over her shadow and hit on you?"

"Don't be stupid. Hanji having feelings for me? We are old friends since school says.. or were..."

Erwin ignored Levi's sad undertone in his voice and pointed a finger at him smirking.

"And since how long does she have a crush on you along with these feelings she is hiding from you?"

The raven haired grunted and rolled his eyes knowing Erwin was not finished yet. He took his tea cup to finish his last bit of tea while Erwin continued to talk.

"And you are jealous and that is why you hate this Moblit guy so much because he was flirting with your 'old friend' or should I say your 'crush'?"

Levi choked on his last sip of black tea, coughing violently now, while all Erwin did is calmly watching him and took the last bite of his stupid croissant in his mouth. His whole expression said 'I am right and you know it'.

"Hypothetically and just hypothetically you were right and Hanji has feelings for me. Than I still ruined it all now because I left her in bed sleeping and just left a note at her bedside table." He muttered.

Erwin thought about it and leaned back against the leather cushion on his seat.

"Not the best move but I doubt this will make her hate you. But you need to stop your fake relationship with Petra. Otherwise Hanji will never be yours and you will never be Hanji's."

Erwin Smith's words were true and Levi knew it. And that is why he ruined everything because there was no way he could just break up with Petra. His contract forbid him. They would fire him, ruin his career completely.

"The Agency will never allow it."

"What if I tell you I have a plan?"

Those words perked Levi's interest. Erwin his old trusted friend never said something like this lightly. He trusted him almost blindly even. Erwin's serious expression spoke for itself as well.

"What plan? And what is in for you?"

Smirking Erwin leaned closer, his hands resting against the table.

"Did I ever betray your trust Levi? I will tell you all about the plan to get you out of this mess but in return switch Agencies and come to me with Hanji as your manager of course."

* * *

Hanji was quiet puzzled as Erwin called her and asked her if she is at home because he is close by and wants to meet her. They didn't had the time to see each other for quite some time so Erwin said it was time they changed this.  
Being at home for once already and not too busy with work Hanji decided she could take it easy for today. Closing her notebook, Hanji accepted as long as if he was ok if she ordered pizza for the both of them.

She was just finished getting changed into some fresh clothes namely a warm black sweater along with some comfortable brown pants and cleaned her place decent at least up enough as her doorbell rang and Erwin stood at her doorway.

"Yo Hanji! Long time no see. You are as beautiful as I remember."

"Oh Erwin stop your flattery. And your eyebrows are as thick as ever I see."

Laughing Hanji engulfed him into a big hug Erwin returned before she let him step inside. Taking off his gray winter coat Hanji took it from him and hanged up on the clothes rag in her hallway.  
While she did so Erwin went into her living room and took a seat on her couch.

"I heard you are quite busy again. The flyer's for Levi's new live tour are everywhere. Organization everything is going fine?"

"I will make us some tea. Pizza should be here soon as well. About work yes, everything is going fine. The usual busy life. And for you? What about your Agency?"

Disappearing into her small kitchen Hanji was glad to keep herself busy and not have to look at Erwin. He was a great mind reader and she had no idea how forced her cheerful smile was looking at the moment of the mention of Levi's name.  
After all that happened yesterday night and how he had disappeared this morning just like that... she didn't know what to feel or how to face him tomorrow at work again.

"Hmm, it's looking good. I just need to hire some good people. Some good band or singers that we could make into stars and give my company a big name fast." Erwin explained.

Coming back with two mugs of tea in her hands she handed one to Erwin.

"Here you go Erwin but watch out it is still hot."

"Thank you." Taking a careful sip Erwin spoke again. "And how is Levi? The news about his relationship with Petra were not to overhear. If I am honest it's not making much sense for me."

Exactly this moment the doorbell to her apartment rang, saving Hanji from the conversation she wanted to avoid if possible at all cost.

"Ah that's the pizza delivery service! I will be back in a second!"

In a hurry the brunette woman was gone leaving Erwin behind.  
But this only would save Hanji for a few more minutes. As soon as she paid the pizza delivery person she had to return to Erwin. One salami, ham pizza with much cheese for herself and a Pizza pepperoni very spicy for Erwin.  
Erwin's blue eyes watched her as they began eating in silence. He knew Hanji needed some time and he would give it to her but he would get his answers too. And Hanji knew this.

"Okay I give up... you can stop looking at me like this Erwin." Leaning backwards against her sofa she looked up at her ceiling and closed her eyes.

"It's complicated... Levi and Petra are a couple because the Music Agency wanted it. Raising publicity for both of them. The cutest and shortest couple is all over the news, right?" She laughed dryly.

"And how do you feel about this? You love Levi since years am I right?"

Her cheeks flamed up strongly, her head snapped to Erwin's direction shocked.

"W-what!? No! W-we are friends!"

Chuckling Erwin knew better. "Be honest with yourself Hanji. And do you think Levi likes this Petra Ral girl?"

Lowering her head Hanji thought back over Levi's own words to her but her mind drifted off as well to all those interviews in the TV shows and articles in the internet.

"I don't know..."

Seeing her broken expression Erwin propped himself up on his elbows while looking directly into her brown eyes.

"You want to hear a little secret Hanji? But for this you must look me into the eyes"

"What is it Erwin?" Turning around she looked at Erwin along with the smile he gave her.

"I know Levi would never love Petra. And you know why? Levi is into taller woman than himself. He especially has a fetish for long slender legs."

Long slender legs. Hanji's mind wandered off to at those words to their night... the way he was trailing kisses up her legs until he reached her things. Slow and tender, savoring every second of it until his head would disappear between her legs completely to taste even more of her.  
She probably was as red as a tomato because Erwin was laughing now which only worsened it for Hanji. Her eyes were wide open and if possible she would just like to disappear into the next hole and never come out again.

"STOP LAUGHING ERWIN!"

Snatching the nearest object which was a big fluffy pillow she threw it at Erwin which dodged it with ease. Damn that big guy with his catching skills from his baseball days in his school days.

"Sorry, sorry but seems like I hit a nerve. Listen Hanji all I am saying is don't give up on Levi so easily if you truly love him. You know as good as me how Levi is good at almost everything but certainly not at romance and how flirting works."

Hanji eyed Erwin suspicious. "Is this the only reason why you wanted to visit me so suddenly? Just to talk over my possible maybe existing unrequited love? Erwin Smith what are you planning."

The elder male just shrugged with his shoulders.  
"If I tell you it wouldn't be fun. Besides can't a good friend visit even very suddenly?"

* * *

The following day Hanji decided to take Erwin's words to heart besides it at least gave her a reason to not just stay in awkward silence with Levi.  
Entering the building for a new TV interview about Levi's upcoming live tour she walked backstage to the changing rooms. Knocking at the door 24 which was Levi's she heard Levi's voice calling her inside.  
She heard he was not alone but this wasn't so unusual. His make up artist and hair style artist Nifa should be there too.

"Good morning Levi and Nifa-" Hanji stopped mid sentence seeing a third person sitting on one of the free chairs in the room, his fake girlfriend Petra Ral. ".. and Miss Petra Ral too. I was sure this interview was not supposed to have the both of you present or did I miss something?"

"Oh did the Agency not inform you? They wanted to have all of the sudden both of hs present to ask some questions about our relationship. I guess they forgot to text you Miss Hanji but they informed Levi so no problem." Petra chirped rather happily while she looked at the big mirror in front of her and let her own personal stylist take care of her.

"Really?" Hanji turned to Levi which was still silent.

"Yeah, a few hours ago I figured they told you too... sorry I didn't call you about it."

In reality the reason Levi didn't call was because he was too much fearing to have to talk about what had happened. He was such an idiot.  
Even if Erwin told him about his plan.. it wouldn't matter anything if he already ruined their relationship they had and Hanji hated him.

Surprisingly nothing of this happened. From the mirror he watched her pull something out of her light brown bag she was having hanging on her right shoulder and placed it on the desk next to him.

"Apologize accept and Levi here you forgot your jacket as you left my apartment in the morning. I washed it even before returning it to you. But next time you could really wake me up before you leave."

The way she smiled at him took Levi completely off guard. Stopping Nifa he turned around to face her with wide eyes.

"Hanji-"

Exactly than however her phone rang destroying any chance for Levi to say something.

"Ah sorry that is the clothes brand that wanted you on their cover for their new summer collection next year. Nifa continue with your great job and take good care of my star for me, while I am working."

Giving Levi one last short bright smile which made his stomach flip uncomfortably, Hanji picked up the phone and began talking, leaving the dressing room and the three shocked people behind.  
Nifa was having rosy cheeks even, her mind probably filling the gaps upon the information's given to her. Petra on the other hand was more boiling with anger and shame than anything else.

The whole filming for the TV show went without major problems. Hanji watched the whole show from the sidelines like usual while organizing appointments for Levi, dealing with calls and questions she had to answer regarding his live tour.  
Afterwards Levi and Hanji packed together and drove to the next appointment. They both sat at the backseat row while the driver drove them to the destination Hanji told him.

"Good job out there Levi. Next you have a fitting appointment for your stage clothes for your tour."

"I see." Levi was looking out of the window while Hanji was checking her phone. From the corner of his eyes he was however glancing at her all the time. "Say... aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Don't worry."

Those words filled Levi with immense relief. And even made him turn his head around to face her fully.

"But it seems like I got Petra mad. I hope you aren't mad at me for this."

It was like testing each other out carefully. Like walking on water with both having the same fear saying too much they might cannot take back if went too far.

Shaking his head Levi turned back to look at the window, resting his chin against the palm of his hand.

"I'm not mad either. Petra is no concern for me." He than added. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

He couldn't see it perhaps now but Hanji was smiling at this.  
Pulling something out from her bag Hanji leaned over and placed a knitted grey hat over his neatly combed hair taken Levi by surprise as she pulled it in place and handed him a pair of take glasses. He growled at her which made her only chuckle in return.

"Better wear these to keep it a secret the famous Levi Ackerman is walking on the street. We have to walk a bit to reach our destination. Or you want all fangirls all over you wanting an autograph and a photo with them?"

"Give them to me." Snatching the pair of glasses from her Levi put them on.

Hanji was right like always. A idol's curse to always stay in the shadows to not get too much unwanted attention.

The fitting appointment was long and tedious. Levi was glad as it was over. He was going to change 5 times his clothes on stage for his new concert.

Levi paid for everything and unfortunately got forced into a conversation with the staff from there. He had send Hanji already to call the driver they would be coming soon. The shop had no phone reception inside so Hanji had to step outside to make a phone call.

As already about 10minutes past away and Hanji was still not back inside Levi noticed her absence and had finally a reason to end the conversation before they wanted him to please sign any more autographs for a relative or their children as Christmas present for them.  
Stepping outside the Levi looked around to his left and right side in confusion.  
Where was Hanji all of the sudden?  
Somehow he had a bad feeling about this.  
Taking his phone out of his mantle he dialed her number.

"Come on shitty glasses pick up. Where the hell are you?" He cursed.

To his right side he heard faintly her ringtone which was his own voice singing her favorite song. But all he saw there were a group of 5 males standing in a circle next to the building wall and talking to each other... oh no..  
His eyes widened releasing what might be happing there.

Gritting his teeth he hanged up and put his phone away.

"Oi! What the hell do you assholes think you are doing!?" Levi yelled at them which got them their wanted attention.

As they stepped a bit away the raven could spot the woman in question he was desperately searching for as well. Troubled and angry at the same time. Her eyes lit up as her brown orbs spotted Levi. Relieve was written all over her face now.

"Le- I mean Lucas! See you all I am not lost and not alone. So could you all step aside now and let me go already? Me and my friend here have to go."

Hanji tried to push herself past them and out of their circle she was cornered in but they just pushed her back against the wall and smirked.

"This short guy? Hey any of us is better as this guy. Why don't you come with us instead little flower?"

One tall blond guy with short hair grabbed Hanji's chin, forcing her to look up at him. The action made Levi see red and his blood boil. In a matter of second he was now next to these assholes along with his first strong fist connecting with the face of the blond person. It made him let go of Hanji along with the effect of sending him flying onto the ground.

"Didn't you hear what the woman said!? Don't you dare fucking touch her again."

The others were all perplexed for a good minute about what had just happened. How could this short guy have so much strength!?  
The time of distraction Hanji used to sneak away from them.

"Hey who do you think you are just attacking our friend!? I guess we have to show you little brat a lesson than, huh?" Another one, a even taller which was completely bald said.

"Tch, lowlife."

The remaining guys were now all attacking Levi at once and surrounding him.  
Levi dodged the attacks well as he defended himself from their fists and kicks. He had hit some good kicks and hits on two of them however it distracted him too much that he was unable to notice the guy approaching him from behind, a small pocket knife in his left hand.

"LEVI WATCH OUT!"

Hanji yelled and Levi turned around, seeing the guy and the knife in his hand.  
He knew it was too late to step out in time stealing himself for the pain. However instead of any pain his steel blue eyes watched how Hanji came running and with all her strength kicked the person in his side to make him stumble. Stumbling and hearing the knife fall onto the ground she used her change to knee him between his legs and push him onto the ground. She huffed and was in a full furry now.  
The guy was on his ground already but even so Hanji stomped down on him with her heeled shoes and pressing her heel as strong as she could twisting and pushing into his soft genitals.

"I HOPE I CRUSH YOUR BALLS AND EVERYTHING ELSE SO YOU CANNOT HSE YOUR BEST PART EVER AGAIN!"

"Hanji"

Levi called her, having finished and K.o. everyone else and watching Hanji still beat the shit outta the poor guy that had attacked him earlier and almost stabbed him in the process.  
The guy screamed and even some people from the shop were coming outside to take a look what had happened.  
Looking at them he told them to call the police and an ambulance probably for these guys, especially the one Hanji used as punching bag still.

"Hanji it's over. Let the guy go."

But she didn't stop. Too much observed in her furry.  
Stepping up to her Levi pulled her away and into an embrace from behind.

"It's okay now. Your are okay Hanji. I am okay too. Calm down Hanji. I am okay."

Hanji struggled at first but as soon as his voice hit her ears she halted her movements. Her breathing was fast and unsteady but it calmed down the longer Levi held her. His body was warm against her. Turning around her eyes panicked looked him up and down and touched him over his body to look for any blood.

"I'm not stabbed Hanji.. thanks to you."  
Grabbing her hands he held them and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly he could hear her sniffle and her eyes became watery. A second later Hanji freed her hands, only to move them around his body and hug him tightly.

Sighing Levi hugged her back.

"Come on it's cold outside. Let's step inside until the police arrives."

The security guards from the shop in the meanwhile had already arrived as well and took care of the knocked out perverts while Levi and Hanji went back inside, sitting down on the little red sofa in the building.  
Even as the police had arrived to take their testimonies over what had happened Hanji clung to Levi. He had to reassure her he was fine and had not to go to the hospital so many times he had lost count of. His hand always holding hers.

Levi used her phone and canceled all other appointments for today. Instead he ordered his driver to drive him home to his house. Hanji had fallen asleep next to him, her head leaning against his shoulder. The events having taken all of her energy.  
In the end Levi ended up carrying her bridal style inside his house and up to his big master bedroom. Levi wondered what she would be thinking if she knew what he was doing right now, carrying her into his house like she were his bride. A small smirk played over his lips thinking over it. She never woke up even as he took most of her clothes off and put the blanket over her she still slept.  
Sitting onto the edge of his king sized bed Levi leaned over, his fingers moving some strands of her brown hair out of her beautiful face.  
Today made him release more things.  
Hanji was not only beautiful but strong and brave as well. He was beginning to release why he was so attracted to her and falling for her. No, he already did fell for her. He loved her. But only now after today he felt like he was brave enough to admit it to his own self.. about how she managed to stole his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, the sun was shinning through the windows beneath the curtains of the room, Hanji sighed feeling like she had slept like a baby. Her eyes fluttered open only to feel confused. Her eye sight was terrible but she could make out enough to know that wherever she was THIS was not her bedroom.

Looking down she saw how two strong arms were slung around her body, her still dressed body in a white shirt and some pants which were definitely not her own however.

Her movements must have woken up the person next to her. Feeling the person shift he pulled her closer. Leaning over he turned her around enough so their eyes were able to meet.

"L-levi!? What!?"

"Don't freak out. You are in my bedroom. This is my house."

Her cheeks were burning up. Their faces were just inches apart. In the end she laughed and shook her head. This had to be a dream. She was dreaming. A fantasy in her own head it had to be.

"What am I doing... I am dreaming about Levi again... I am so hopeless..."

Levi watched her in surprise and how she closed her eyes and hiding her face with her hands in frustration.

"Hoh? And what would happen next in your dream?" Levi asked out of curiosity, while gently pulling her hands from her face.

Groaning Hanji replied without thinking much about it. "You would probably lean down and kiss me."

Propping himself up on his arms Levi leaned over her form and kissed her. The kiss was gentle, lovingly not too long but not too short either.

The sensation was enough to make her heart flip in her chest and open her eyes again to look up at him and the tiny amused smile on his face. If his smile could kill Hanji knew right there she would be dead.

"Like this?"

A good minute passed until Hanji dared to ask the question he was waiting for.

"T-this isn't a dream, right? You are real... you kissed me Levi..."

Nodding Levi replied. "I did. How lewd did the dreams of me and you go?"

Now her face was as red as a tomato and her heart felt like hammering out of her heart. In a matter of seconds she was sitting straight up in bed now, the blanket pulled up over body even through they both weren't naked at all. Thank goodness they didn't ended up having sex again just like last time. She recalled the events from yesterday and facepalmed.

"I-I fell asleep in the car but than what happened next...? Where are my glasses? how late is it!?"

One question after another shitty glasses. Here are your glasses first. And after you fell asleep I ordered the driver to drive me home. I cancelled all appointments from yesterday and today using your phone." Handing her her glasses Hanji took them hastily only to scream at him in panic.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Frantically she was now looking for her smartphone. She had to contact so many people and fix the schedules. "Ugh where is my phone. If we hurry we can do at least a few meetings still and-"

"Calm down Hanji. All is under control." his voice was calm and collected. With both hands he pulled her to him and hugged her again to himself.

"No, no don't do this! We-we can't get too touchy- you you have Petra and your fake relationship with her must continue. the fans-"

"The fans are already knowing about it."

Her struggling stopped instead her mouth was gaping open now.

"The fans know what already Levi!? What happened!?"

Sighing, knowing he could not hide it anymore he let go of her. Instead he pulled out his phone and opened a website on it. Handing her his phone Hanji stared down at the bright screen in horror. The news, the headlines were full over Levi and her. 'Levi Ackerman, most popular singer having an affair with his manager Hanji Zoe!?' or 'Break up before Christmas?! Most shortest couple Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral are not together anymore!?' another headline wrote even if Levi Ackerman is having an official harem.

Seeing her horrific expression Levi spoke in hope to ease her worry a little.

"They saw how You got attacked and the police arresting them. Paparazzi must have followed us to my place and saw how I carried you inside. Hanji, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault-"

"No no no! This is bad! This could be the end of your career Levi! How can you be so calm and even kiss me and hug me and and take care of me!?"

Hanji was freaking out and rambling so Levi only had this idea to silence her up. He kissed her again and pinned her down onto the bed with him above her.

"Mngh Levi-"

"Shut it for a second Hanji." His tone was serious and absolute, making her actually stop anything she was doing. "Yes, it looks bad but what happened, happened. I'm not regretting it however and I hope you not either."

Gritting her teeth she blinked her forming tears away and yelled at him. "But I regret sleeping with you if I caused so much trouble for you and ruined your whole career!"

"Hanji the fu-" they both were yelling at each other now. What stopped them was the sudden ringing of both of their phones at the same time.

"Levi let me go we have to answer them..." she hissed between gritted teeth.

Growling in answer he went away from her and grabbed his phone while Hanji took hers from her side of the bedside table. Both were called by the Music Agency. To come immediately into the office.

This was not good.

* * *

The CEO's were exploding at both of them as soon as they entered the office.

This all was not according to plan and would only damage Levi's career. How stupid he was and only thinking with what was in his pants. About how unprofessional Hanji behaved as Levi's manager and what a disgrace she are.

They were even saying about firing Levi and as soon as his contract was over next year he would be gone from their sight.

But before Levi could reply Hanji stepped in front of him. She told them it was all her fault. She would take full responsible for all the damage she caused the Music Agency, to Levi Ackerman and to Petra Ral. She will quit being Levi's manager and leave the company.

But in return Levi gets a second chance. He can make up some lie saying she tried to attract him but he in the end didn't cheat on Petra and she forgives him.

If they have to make her look like a slut out of funny she was fine with it.

If she lost her iob she was fine with it as long as Levi could continue to sing.

"You can't be serious shitty glasses!" Levi protested, slamming his fist on the wooden desk from the Ceo in front of him.

"This is not for you to decide Levi but my own."

She wasn't even looking at him as she got a contract handed to sign. With this she would be fired and jobless and Levi would be safe. Taking the pen they handed her Hanji quickly signed the papers despite Levi's protests in the background. Handing papers and pen back to them she grabbed her bag and jacket from her chair quickly.

"Thank you for for accepting my last selfish request. I will take my leave now. Goodbye."

Turning around on her heels Hanji walked to the door in quick steps.

"HANJI ZOE WAIT!"

Levi yelled after her. He wanted to run after her but his bosses ordered him to stay put. Just as Hanji opened the big doors to leave the room Petra came in as well. She glared at Hanji shortly before walking past her and inside the room. Looks like the Ceo's had called her too. And with this it was a goodbye for Hanji to Levi too... it was the best like this.

* * *

Why did she agree on this? It's about two weeks ago since she lost her job and her life changed completely.

It was the 24th December, Christmas. But instead of being at home or with her family she could have driven to for a visit Hanji was stuck in a fancy building full of rich people and idols, actresses, models and other stars. She was so out of place feeling but here she was because her new boss and good friend Erwin Smith had asked her for this favor to be his date for this Christmas party. Everyone had to arrive with a date it seemed and since Erwin was not married and seeing no one at the moment he asked her if she would come with him to keep him company.

The question was just where had Erwin disappeared to?

That big idiot in his white suit had told her he had to go for big boys and would return soon again.

Sighing Hanji guessed it couldn't be helped and took another sip from her red wine.

Standing far away from the others, at the sidelines alone it gave her a good view to look around the whole room.

Christmas music was silently playing in the background, every guest was wearing suits and dresses. The woman were practically competing with each other who wore the most glamorous and most expensive dress.

Even Hanji herself was wearing a yellow long down to her knees corsage dress, hugging her body comfortably and just right according to Erwin as he praised how pretty she looks. Her high heels were yellow too. Over her otherwise bare shoulders she had a white feather stole trapped over her shoulders. Her brown hair was in her usual just neat and freshly washed ponytail, her glasses since she hated contacts she still wore too, her make up as well was only very decent.

As if the evening could not get any better Hanji had to spot among the crowd the only one person she didn't wanted to see along with his date. Levi Ackerman with his lover clinging on his arm in her red ball dress Petra Ral.

Levi wore a dark blue suit with a lighter blue vest below, white shirt and a white cravat neatly tied and tugged under his blue vest. Hanji hated herself how she checked him out how he was dressed and how he behaved. Ever since she lost her job she ignored his calls and didn't saw him again.

Erwin should have told her Levi would be here! Than she would have refused! Damn him!

What Hanji didn't know was how she got observed from the corner of a short man with steel blueish eyes. They always wandered back to her, observing her every movement.

This continued with Levi only halfheartedly listening to the conversation he was holding with another couple, a model named Hitch Freudenberg and her ex bodyguard now husband since a year Marlo Freudenberg a foreign from Germany.. or rather Petra talking only to them while all Levi did was nod and replied with short a yes and no. Suddenly he saw from afar Erwin and holding his hand up, signaling him something. Nodding to him in silence Levi turned to his girlfriend and leaned over to her.

"Petra, I will have to excuse myself for a moment."

"Oh? Ok, but don't take too long ok, dear?"

"Yes." Excusing himself from Hitch and Marlow as well, Levi walked quickly away from them.

Slipping through the many people he made his way to the end of the room where Erwin was hiding.

"Finally could slip away?" Erwin smirked down at Levi.

"Shut up Erwin. Is everything ready?" Ignoring Erwin's words, Levi asked.

"So impatient but yes, everything is ready, just get ready and give me the signal."

Feeling a pat on his shoulder as Erwin was about to walk past him to get in position he one last thing. "Good luck Levi."

"Hn." Before Erwin fully disappeared Levi had to say something else as well. "And Erwin.. thank you... for this and what you did for her.. "

Erwin smiled. "No problem. Remember Hanji is my dear friend too and perhaps I would have even a crush on her too if I wouldn't already know who she truly loves."

"Tch. I won't give her to you. Sorry Erwin you have to search for someone else."

About 5minutes later the big lights suddenly went out so only the dim light of the christmas decoration was giving any sight to see like the big Christmas three in the middle of the room. A big spotlight suddenly turned on, shinning to the small staircase which lead outside the big room. There suddenly stepped a figure out with a microphone in hand while very calm music started to play using violins and the piano.

_You have what they don't__  
Your heart is true  
So dry your tears  
And let it shine through_

His deep voice suddenly filled the whole room. His singing voice silenced everyone in an instant.

_'Cause you're amazing__  
Look at you smiling  
And don't change anything  
There's no denying_

Having everyone in awe and pulling all attention to him, Levi walked with slow steps inti the room while he sang.

_You're beautiful__  
You're beautiful  
Don't ever listen to what they say about you  
You're perfect just the way you are  
You will never be anything like them  
And the strength is in your heart, whoa oh, you heart  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're perfect just the way you are  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful_

Petra had her hands over her face, blushing and becoming as red as her dress. All other guests were probably thinking the same, looking at her. Some of her friends smiling at her before their attention was back to Levi ans his beautiful love song he was singing for her. He was even coming slowly to her direction.

Hanji on the other hand was the only one feeling anything than good at the moment.

Her chest hurt but what could she say. How would anyone feel seeing the person you love make a love declaration to another woman.

Even so she just couldn't avert her brown eyes from him. Watching him walk closer to Petra and closer while he sang. She could only see from her position Petra'a back but Hanji could guess she must be very happy right now.

Averting her eyes just for a moment Hanji sighed. Erwin was not here either. She should go and search for him and ask him maybe if she can leave...

Turning around to walk away she suddenly halted, feeling someone grab her arm to hold her back.

_Don't put yourself down__  
Don't let them win  
(Don't let them win)  
They don't understand  
Who you are  
(Who you are)_

Why was Levi's voice suddenly so close to her?

Just a few moments ago he was still with Petra-

Turning her body around she gasped, right there, holding her arm was Levi, looking straight into her brown eyes with his steel blue ones. His expression showed relieve written all over his face however because he reached her in time.

_'Cause you're amazing__  
Look at you smiling  
And don't change anything  
There's no denying_

_Don't ever listen to what they say about you__  
You're perfect just the way you are  
You will never be anything like them  
And the strength is in your heart, whoa oh, you heart  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
You're perfect just the way you are_

_Just the way, just the way you are, whoa oh_

Pulling her around so he was facing her while he continued to sang from the top of his lungs, pouring all of his emotions into this song... Hanji didn't know what do. His hand never let go of hers, caressing her knuckles with his thumb not caring what all the others were thinking around them.

Hanji felt their eyes on her but she didn't dare to look at them. Her eyes were fixated on Levi just like Levi was only looking at her.

Breakdown your walls, whoa oh  
You can be the person you wanna be  
Break down your walls, whoa oh  
Become who you are

Anything was already like a dream.

She wondered how ridiculous she must be looking like now with that smile on her face, she just couldn't hold back anymore along with her eyes becoming teary on the other hand she was just about to burst into tears. Her emotions were uncontrollable right now. Using her free hand she frantically tried to whip them away until Levi leaned over and using his thumb to whip them himself away instead.

After he was done and satisfied he surprised her with another special he had prepared just for her.

Erwin which was watching the whole scene from the sidelines and smiling proudly to himself how it all seemed to working out perfectly with his plan was speechless at what was happening next and could only shook his head and chuckle quietly himself.

Levi did it. He managed to surprise even him.

Levi which was still singing, suddenly went on one knee down in front of Hanji and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

_You're beautiful__  
You're beautiful  
Don't ever listen to what they say about you  
You're perfect just the way you are  
You will never be anything like them  
And the strength is in your heart, whoa oh, you heart  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful__  
You're beautiful..._

While the music slowly was coming to it's end now Levi put his microphone away onto the ground before he opened the black box slowly to reveal what everyone was already guessing just from seeing the box. A beautiful silver diamond ring.

If Hanji felt already before like her knees were getting weak she for sure felt like she would break down any minute. Her cheeks were deep red and she felt just like a new wave of emotions was going to hit her any second and she would end up bailing her eyes out.

"I know I am an asshole and how we started wasn't anything than perfect. But I have enough with all Of this faking up about with who I am in a relationship or not at all because of my bosses telling me to do so."

Looking to his left Levi saw the camera holding right at him and filming everything he had done. Perfect. This whole party event was filled with the media and paparazzi. Exactly what Levi wanted to have it all shown live for everyone to hear.

"Levi what are you doing!?" Petra stepped closer and yelled at him. She felt so put on the spot and betrayed. No one ever put her in so much shame than this. "You are dating me not her. You break my heart in front of million's people.

Eyeing her Levi clicked his tongue not looking impressed in the slightest. What a perfect actress she was.

"Stop the act Petra. We were never dating out of love. I'm only doing what is, right now." Turning to the camera Levi spoke in aloud and clear voice. "I hope this is all on camera so listen well. This was all a trick from my higher ups decided how to deceive you all my loyal fans. To be more in the news, become even more famous I got forced to lie to you all. For this I apologize. I will hereby quit the Sina Music Agency. The live tour is unfortunately cancelled due to this too. I apologize for this as well."

"Levi! You can't! I didn't quit for you to throw it all away!"

Hanji blurred suddenly out. Being as shocked as everyone else in the room. A part of her was happy of course he would give it all up for her but her other self was not.

"Hanji let me finish my long as speech first."

Rolling his eyes his attention went back to her now. He was still having to get this whole proposal over with after all. Taking the ring out of it's box he took her hand and continued.

"What I wanted to say was I never said I will stop with my music career. I must only switch Agencies, right? If I do this and not ruin my career and let's say have you maybe again as my manager... in short do you have any other complains against me not marrying you and put this way too expensive ring on your finger?"

He hoped she understood his hint but right now all she did was snorting and shaking her head in disbelief. For a second his heart sank and Levi thought she would reject him but than she showed him her big bright smile and nodded.

"From a romantic to the bad with words Levi I know... how could I say no after all this?

Of course I will marry you, you little clean freak."

As Levi put the ring on her finger they could hear the cameras clicking loudly along with clapping from almost anyone in the room. They would be the top of the talk now too but for a way different reason. Getting up from his kneeling position again Hanji used her chance and tackled him almost down again with her hug. Levi barely managed to keep himself on his feet as she embraced him, his protests died down as soon as she placed her lips onto his own, kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Many live interviews later and for Hanji to show her engagement ring into the camera Levi finally managed to drag her and himself away from the crowd and they escaped onto the quiet balcony. It was Christmas eve and very cold outside. It had even began snowing lightly earlier so of course no one dared to take a step outside than them.

With her light clothing Hanji began shivering the moment she stepped out into the cold. Rubbing her arms with the help of both of her hands to keep herself warm she followed Levi which observed her behavior and quickly took off his suit jacket, handing it over to her.

"Here take this before you end up getting a cold."

Grinning thankfully at him she let him place the jacket over her shoulders. It was warm.

Levi pulled her closer to him and moved his arm around her waist to keep her even more warm. They looked down at the winter landscape together until someone from behind them coughed.

"Erwin just move your ass here. I knew you would eventually show yourself." Levi said without even looking to him.

Hanji turned around and waved at Erwin happily.

"Yo Erwin! You sly big bastard! Tell me how much did you two work together for this plan? I know Erwin helped you Levi. I love you but there is no way you you could have done this all yourself."

Grunting was Levi's only reply but enough for Hanji to know she was correct.

"I only helped out with the general idea. Levi wrote the song himself and composed the music. I only made sure the music was played at the right time so Levi could sing all his emotions and love for you out."

Levi glared at Erwin all embarrassed now.

"Erwin shut up."

"Aww now you made him all shy. Erwin bad." Hanji snickered and pointed an accused finger at Erwin which only laughed too.

"Both of you big ass idiots shut up." The raven groaned.

The two were the worst.

"You still love us. Me of course different than Erwin or I would need to get jealous." Leaning down Hanji quickly kissed Levi on his cheek.

Erwin watched them and grinned.

"What I wanted to say is... Hanji I hope you will accept my request and help Levi out soon. He is in a big need of a manager soon because starting next year he will be a full member of my Music Agency. Levi will be very busy in short, we have to plan a lot of stuff and organize a new concert and much more. You know how it goes, right?"

Her face lit up brightly.

"Of course! I will! Levi's future wife and manager I can do that!"

"Aren't you happy Levi?" The blond smiled at his friend. "I'm sure this is your best birthday ever. I mean when will you ever again get engaged and a new job all on your birthday?"

"Probably only once" His only reply was.

"You two re for certain already the talk of the world. The internet is full of you and Levi's proposal along with him being true to himself. You gained a lot of supporters." Erwin said and showed them his phone.

Messages were popping up one after another every few seconds by Levi´s fans and how they are happy for him and support him. Some even wrote how Hanji is way more pretty than Petra was and he fits much better to her which made Hanji blush. Reading the many messages Levi decided it was time to reply and thank his fans.

"Erwin make a photo of us and send it to me." He commanded all of the sudden.

Erwin instantly understood and switched to camera mode on his phone. Hanji was taken by surprise as Levi suddenly pulled her even closer to him, with his left hand around her waist, while he held her hand with his right hand into the camera to let everyone see the ring on her finger, their fingers intertwined together. His lips connected with her cheek giving Erwin the perfect image ti photograph. Snapping a photo Erwin checked instantly how it turned out and nodded satisfied. The way Hanji blushed alog with Levi´s tiny grin on his face, hia jacket draped over her shoulders along with the ring good to see, a perfect picture to upload. Even Levi had to stay with the trend and had an Instagram account. He was one of the most famous users on it.

"Levi why a photo? What are you doing?"

"Pleasing our fans." Receiving the photo from Erwin. Levi posted it quickly to see what would happen now. Erwin excused himsself for a short phone call he had to answer giving Levi and Hanji again some privacy.

"I didn´t told you this yet, did I?

"Told me what?"

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Levi." Hanji smiled at him before she kissed him. Near his ear Hanji stopped and whispered in a more quieter voice only for Levi to hear. "If you want I will give you a special present at home later. If you know what I mean~"

Of course Levi knew what she meant and a playful smirk appeared on his handsome face. He couldn't wait until he was allowed to unwrap his present at home.


End file.
